


A gift

by TheEldritchSmilodon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ceolbert has a crush, F!Eivor - Freeform, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEldritchSmilodon/pseuds/TheEldritchSmilodon
Summary: Our boy Ceolbert trys to figure out how to tell a certain viking how he feels.
Relationships: Ceolbert & Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Ceolbert(Onesided)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	A gift

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, this is just to get writing again and I wanted to do something quick and fluffy.
> 
> I couldn't find out how old Ceolbert was so in this he is 18.
> 
> (Also written at 3:00 AM)

“Oh mighty lord in heaven, why must you make this so hard!” The young Saxon, Ceolbert prayed, throwing the half finished letter to the ground, on which was written the words announcing his affections. He could not pinpoint when his feelings surfaced for sure, but he did know that his father wouldn't approve. An Englishman and a _Norseman_?!? 

Or should he say, Norsewoman?

Standing from his table, he made his way across the longhouse to the alliance map room. Randvi smiled at him as he entered, but it quickly turned to a frown on seeing the trouble in his face.

“Good evening, Ceolbert. Is everything ok?”

The Aetheling hesitated.

“How do Norsemen declare their love?”  
Randvi blinked, taken aback by both the question, and the boy's uncharacteristic forwardness.

“Well, um, there wasn't much in the way of courtship in my own marriage, but many people back home would write poetry?”  
Ceolbert felt like hitting himself. Poetry, of course! Why haven't he thought of that? He quickly thanked her, before running out towards his tent. It wouldn't be long before his quarry returned. 

* * *

A loud cheer woke him from his slumber, face down at his small writing desk. How long had he slept? Ceolbert shot up out of his seat, pausing to quickly scan the document for errors, and dashed to the longhouse. The feast was in full swing. Around him Danes, Norse and Saxons drank and laughed happily, some even inviting him to join them. He thanked them but pushed onward, looking for one Northman in particular, the parchment held tightly in his hands. Finally, he caught a glimpse of her.

“Eivor!” The Saxon called, but his voice was lost in the loud rhythm of the music, watching her walk into her room and pull a screen across. Determined to not lose his chance, he knocked on the doorway, getting the call to enter.

“Eivor, I am so glad you are back! I have something to-"

Ceolbert froze. The woman was sat on her bed, topless, and right in the middle of taking off her armour.

“Greetings Ceolbert, how are you doing?” She smiled, apparently unconcerned with the state of her dress. The Aetheling’s cheeks began to grow hot as he struggled to get the words out.

“I have a gift for you”

“Thank you, Ceolbert, what-?” She began, cut off by him almost throwing the parchment at her and quickly rushing back into the main hall. Confused, the shield maiden unfurled the carefully folded document. She studied the words before her. Oh. Now things made sense.

* * *

In all of his 18 years, he had never felt so embarrassed. A red faced Ceolbert sped walked to the small pond near to the seer's hut and slumped down on a nearby log. He sat there for what felt like hours, head in hands, until a tankard of ale was lowered into his vision. Eivor smiled warmly down at the young Prince, taking a seat beside him, now wearing a simple shirt and under armour. He couldn't bring himself to look at her.

“I read your gift" She began. “It was very thoughtful and I am honoured by your kind words"

Dread bubbled in Ceolbert’s stomach.

“But?”

Eivor's smile saddened slightly.

“But, I must decline your affection. It wouldn't be right. I am too old for you, and you too young for me” She finished, looking out over the water. Noticing the rejected look on the boy's face, Eivor wrapped an arm around his shoulders warmly, giving him a gentle squeeze.

“And one day you will make some lady a fine husband and king" 

The Saxon forced a slight smirk, returning the gesture. 

“Now come on, Aetheling, we have ale to drink!”


End file.
